staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 września 1991
TP1 13.25 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.35 J. francuski-l. 4 (wersja oryginalna) 14.15 J. niemiecki - l. 4 (wersja oryginalna) 14.50 J. angielski - l. 4 (wersja oryginalna) 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - prezentacje 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Program rozrywkowy 17.55 Sport 18.05 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia 18.50 "Alf" - odc. serialu USA 19.15 Dobranoc: Reksio 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Jarosław Abramow-Newerly: "Derby w pałacu" 21.50 ABC ekonomii - jak się ustala ceny 22.00 Studio Wyborcze 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 23.25 BBC - World Service 23.55 Jutro w programie TP2 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 17.00 Sport - magazyn piłkarski 17.30 "Sawa" - odc. 4 filmu angielskiego z serii: "Lekarz też człowiek" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna - Polszczyzna: Lepszy rydz niż nic 18.45 Seans filmowy - problemy kina polskiego i Tina Turner 19.25 Zapraszamy do programu 2 19.30 Camerata - "Warszawske Jesień" 20.00 Bez emocji 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Z dziejów parlamentaryzmu: Pod zaborami 21.50 "Kosztowny lek" - odc. 4 filmu francuskiego z serii: "Marie w błękitnym mundurze" 24.00 Panorama ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Tenis ziemny w Niemczech 9.30 Diesel Jeans Superbike 10.30 Aerobik 11.00 Wyścigi samochodów-olbrzymów 12.00 Futbol amerykański: mecz Notre Dame — Michigan State 14.00 Motocross 15.00 Zawodowy boks amerykański 16.00 Mistrzostwa świata w kartingu 17.00 Windsurfing 17.30 Sport Special 18.00 Wrestling 19.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w Anglii 20.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 21.00 Motocross 22.00 Zawodowy boks 23.00 Wyścigi samochodów terenowych w Anglii 23.30 Action Auto 0.00 Jeździectwo — skoki 1.00 Sport Special 1.30 Windsurfing Pro 7 8.45 Trick — ser. rys. 9.25 Richmond Hill — ser. 10.15 Der Magier — ser. 11.10 Bret Maverick — ser. 11.55 Perfect stranger — ser. 12.20 Bill Cosby Show 12.45 Hart aber herzlich — ser. 13.35 Perry Mason kehrt zurueck — krym. USA 15.15 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.10 Der Junge vom anderen Stern — ser. 17.05 Chaos hoch zehn — ser. 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Ein Colt fuer alle Faelle — ser. 18.35 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Der ausgeflieppte Professor — film fab. USA 22.00 Marken Masters — loteria 22.10 Der Nachtfalke — ser. 23.05 Die Nacht der Creeps — horror USA 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 1.35 Breaktrough — wojenny film USA 2.55 Hitchhiker — ser. 3.25 Arlette erobert Paris — kom. RFN Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 The Pepperpot — ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 The Young Doctors — ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Bardy Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight — game-show 20.30 Alf — ser. 21.00 Murder in Texas — film fab. 22.00 Love at First Sight — gameshow 23.00 The Secret Video Show 0.00 Hill Street Blues — ser. 1.00 The Outer Limits 2.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Świat cyrku 9.15 Glory! Glory! 11.15 Glory! Glory! 13.15 It Takes Two 15.00 Murderers Row 17.00 Teresa Venerdi 19.00 Critical Condition 20.45 Matawan 23.00 Master of Dragonard Hill 0.30 Honor Prizzich — sens. 3.00 The Weatcher in the Streets 5.00 Illegally Yours RTL Plus 9.55 Reich und Schoen — ser. 10.15 Anioł powraca — ser. 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Dzika róża — ser. 12.10 Ihr Auftitt Al Mundy — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.05 Der Hammer — ser. 13.30 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.20 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.05 Klan Wilków — ser. 15.50 Chips — ser. 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Dzika róża — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Das A-Team — ser. 20.15 Der Chef — ser. 21.15 Der Fluss der Moerderkrokodile — ser. film wł. 23.00 Magazyn kulturalny 23.30 Magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Aktualności 0.00 Ein Haufentdler Hunde — wojenny film ang.